The present invention relates to an industrial truck comprising a pair of wheel arms. The present invention relates, in particular, to straddle trucks and reach trucks which comprise a pair of wheel arms.
The known industrial trucks comprising wheel arms have at the free ends of the wheel arms one respective wheel arm end, each of which comprising a bearing body connected to the wheel arm and a pair of load wheels or load rollers.
An industrial truck comprising wheel arms has been disclosed in DE 10 2008 034 614 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, said wheel arms being fastened to a vehicle frame by means of adapter blocks. The free end of the wheel arms comprises a U-shaped holder, the limbs of the holder being connected to the wheel arms, and the connection between the limbs forming the free end of the wheel arms. The load wheels are arranged between the U-shaped limbs.
A wheel arm end for an industrial truck has been disclosed in US 2008/0308359 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, said wheel arm end comprising a recess in which a rocker is pivotably arranged. The wheel arms are in this case defined laterally by a pair of outer walls on the wheel arm end, between which the rocker is arranged.
The object of the invention is to provide an industrial truck which has the narrowest possible wheel arms with the largest possible width of the load wheels.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by the inventive industrial truck.